Soda-Napped
by JasmineWeasley
Summary: (This was a request) It was just a normal day for Sodapop Curtis. Wake up, go to work. But what would happen when he didn't come home? R&R, please.
1. Soda's POV

_**Soda's P.O.V**_

It was 6:00. _Good my shift is almost over._ I thought. I was wiping down the counter in the DX Station with a dirty rag when a red Mustang pulled up beside the pump. I wiped my hands off hurriedly with the rag and stepped outside into the dimming light. Five Socs piled out of the car and approached me.

"Sorry, we're closed." I said, as politely as I could.

"So?" One of the Socs said, pushing past me into the store, motioning for the other Socs to join them.

I hurried inside and slid behind the counter. "Seriously. As much as I hate you guys, I'd like to help you. But we're closed!"

The Socs started knocking down items and ripping up magazines. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Stop! I got a gun back here, and I ain't afraid to use it! " My voice was quavering. Of course I didn't have a gun, but I wasn't itching to get jumped tonight, especially when the odds were so uneven. Five to one. Steve left a while ago when I offered to take his shift, so I was the only greaser here.

"Too bad you're lying, or else we might'a beat it outta here." A gruff voice said behind me, making me jump. One of the Socs sneaked behind the counter. "Stupid grease." He lifted a crowbar that he must've taken from the garage and clubbed me over the head with it, making me yelp and fall to the ground.

I was gasping and moaning from the sudden throbbing in my head, and then droplets of blood dripped from my forehead to the ground. I tried to get up, but the Soc kicked me in the back, slamming me into the ground again. I heard them laughing and yelling insults at me.

I started screaming for Darry, or Dallas, or even Johnny, but I knew it was useless. They'd never hear me. The Socs with the crowbar clubbed me again, making me flip over and groan. I couldn't find my voice to scream anymore, and I just laid there. I could see stars now, the faces of the Socs swimming in and out of focus. I moaned and watched as the Socs laughed while I was immobilized until everything went dark.


	2. Darry's POV

_**Darry's P.O.V.**_

I threw the paper I was scanning back on the table. Soda hadn't come home last night, and I was too scared to call the cops about it. Pony, Soda, and I might be separated if I did. I didn't tell Pony that Soda was missing, though. I told him he took a long shift so he wouldn't get worried. But he'll catch on soon enough when he wakes up and Soda isn't beside him.

I was worried. Worried sick that something awful happened to my kid brother last night. I tried calling the DX, and no one answered, and I tried calling Steve, but all he said was Soda took his shift and that was it. None of the gang knew anything, either.

"Darry?" It was Ponyboy. He was biting his lip and twisting the end of his shirt. "Where's Soda?"

"I- Umm... He's... He wasn't upstairs with you?" I knew the answer already, but I didn't want to tell Pony Soda was missing.

"No! And he wasn't in the bathroom, or the kitchen, or anywhere!" He looked at my accusingly. "Where's Sodapop, Darry?"

I bit my lip, contemplating whether to tell Pony already. I sighed, and finally said "I don't know, Pony. H-he didn't come home last night, and all I was able to get out of anyone is that he took Steve's shift last night."

Pony started chewing his fingernail, guiding himself to the couch, then sat down. I hate seeing him worried. I picked up my paper again and attempted reading the paragraph on something stupid Dally did that got him jailed a few nights ago. I sighed and gave up, putting my hand to my forehead and closing my eyes.

"Aren't we gonna go look for him?" Pony finally said. "We're just sitting here while who know's what is happening to our brother!

I looked up at Pony, who was standing now, clearly slightly angry. I sighed again. "Go get dressed and get in the truck." At that, Pony ran up the stairs, skipping several steps at a time to get to the top as fast as he could.

Soon after, Two-Bit burst into the room, slamming the door.

"Dammit, Two-Bit!" I yelled. Two-Bit just threw his hands up in defense

"Cool it, Darry. Jeez! Why so tense, Superman?"

"Despite that I called you fifteen times last night to tell you, Sodapop didn't come home last night!"

Two-Bit let his arms fall, and his grin faded for the first time I've seen since Johnny got jumped. "R-Really? Do you know what happened? Did you call the fuzz?"

"No, I don't know what happened, all I know is Soda took Steve's shift last night! And no, I didn't call the fuzz! Pony, Soda, and I'd get separated if it was something stupid!"

"Calm your tits, Darry. I was just asking about someone in the gang incase he's hurt and you knew about it!"

"I'd cool it, but my brother's missing, and you're being a-" The phone rang then, interrupting me calling Two-Bit whatever I was going to call him since I was making this up as I went.

I ran into the kitchen as fast as I could and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darry?"

"Yeah. Who is this?

"It's Steve."

"What's up?"

"Get down to the DX."

"What? Why?"

"Just get down here fast."

"Ok." I hung up the phone then, walking back into the living room.

"You." I pointed at Two-Bit. "Truck." I pointed out the door. "Now."

Two-Bit merely shrugged and strolled out the door, jumping in the truck.

Pony came out then, arms folded over his chest. "Was that Two-Bit?"

"Yes. Now get in the truck. We're going to the DX. Steve wants us there."

Pony and I hopped in the truck, Two-Bit popping open a beer he got from who knows where. I snatched it from his hands and pitched it out the window.

"Hey! That was my bee-" Two-Bit started.

"You have a serious drinking problem." I interrupted him. Ponyboy was stifling a laugh from the back seat. Two-Bit just scowled and didn't say a word all the way to the DX.

We all jumped out of the truck and headed to where Steve was waiting in front of the DX.

"What's up, Steve?" Two-Bit said.

Steve didn't say a word, but lead us into the store.

"When I came to work this morning, the doors weren't locked, and everything was everywhere. And my crowbar is missing."

My mouth fell open at the mess everywhere. Ripped magazine pages littered the counter, chips were crumbled and smashed all over the shelves, liquids were spilled all over the walls. It was a real mess if I've ever seen one.

"What the hell do you think happened?" I eventually said.

"I don't know." Steve replied. "But I think whatever it was has Soda."


	3. Ponyboy's POV

_**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**_

After hearing Steve say that he thinks Soda was taken, I stepped outside. I didn't want to believe my brother was kidnapped. I was real worried by now, and Steve didn't help matters much. I just bit my lip and walked over to the gas pump.

I looked down at my shoes, staring at the hole in them. That's when I noticed the blood on the ground. I gasped and bent down, touching it. It was dry.

"D-Darry!?" I shouted. "Darry! Get out here!"

Darry burst through the doors of the DX and ran over to me. "What is it, Pony?"

"Look." I pointed at the splatters on the pavement. I heard Darry take a sharp intake of breath.

"You don't think..." I looked up at Darry.

"I don't know." Darry said.

Steve had walked up behind us, saw the blood, and groaned. "Fuck." He said, kicking rocks. "I'm almost positive it was some Socs."

"Well, what're we gonna do?" I got up, and turned towards Steve. "What are we going to do, Steve?"

"I don't know, kid. Just shut the hell up, will you?"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes while Steve paced back and forth. Darry was still bent over staring at the blood.

Steve's head suddenly shot up, making my jump slightly, and he ran over the the sidewalk, where he picked up a long, thin, dark object. I got up and hurried over to where he stood, examining the object.

"Steve?"

"It's my crowbar... There's blood on it, too." Steve bit his lip.

I extended my hand for the crowbar. "I'll show Darry."

"No, you damn kid. Get outta my way." Steve pushed his way past me and strode over to Darry, showing his the bar. I walked over to them just as Darry started screaming swears.

"D-Darry. Calm down!" I blurted out. "We have enough evidence now that we can go to the police and they won't split us up! We're gonna find Soda! Don't worry!"

"This is all my fucking fault." Steve blurted out. "If I didn't let him take my damn shift, this wouldn't have happened!"

That was the first time I actually felt bad for Steve. But that was soon replaced by anger.

"Hell yeah, it is your fault!" I yelled at him. "Why'd you even need your shift off, anyways, is what I want to know!"

Steve's face morphed from sadness and fear to anger in a split second. "Shut up, kid. What'd you know, anyway? You're just a little tag-along. Soda wanted to take my shift. He offered. But I said yes. I don't know why, and I don't think I ever will, but I did. So you can shut your trap before even more shit spills out of it."

Darry stood up. "Don't you talk to my kid brother like that."

"Fuck off, Darry."

I think Darry was using every power and will he could not to punch Steve in the face then and there.

Two-Bit stumbled out of the DX then.

"Did any of you notice the blood behind the counter?" he said.

Steve looked at Two-Bit bewildered. "No."

"Well, it's there, and there's a lot of it. Some of it's smeared as if something was dragged along it."


	4. Steve's POV

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

Well, great. My best friend is missing, his kid brother's being an idiot, and there's blood everywhere. After Two-Bit told us that there was blood behind the counter, I ran inside to examine it myself. I was crouched down beside the drops, running my fingers over them.

"Well, fuck." I said after a few minutes.

"What do you think happened? Pony said.

"Well, I don't know, do I kid?" I snapped at him. "Just shut your trap and hope for the best."

"Steve." Darry scolded me.

"You ain't my dad."

"I'm better than yours anyway, so I might as well be."

I flipped him off, then stormed outside. 'Course, that little tag-along had to come out after me.

"What'd you want, kid?" I nearly shouted at him.

"Soda's my brother, and I'm worried about him too, you jackass. You ain't the only one with problems, so you can lay of for once, can't you?"

I just stared at him. For a brief second, I actually felt sorry for the little shit. Then that changed back to anger and I stormed off to my truck.

I slammed the door of the truck and flipped the radio on. Closing my eyes and throwing my head back, I tried to drown out my thoughts of Ponyboy, and Soda, and everything that was going on. I needed to clear out.

I think i fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Darry, Two-Bit, and that little bugger Ponyboy were outside the truck, Darry pounding on the door.

"Come on, Steve. Get out." Darry nearly hollered.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Nah. I'm fine here." After that, I locked the door. Darry glared at me through the sheet of glass separating us. He looked back at Pony and Two-Bit, then back at me. He turned around, and started walking off.

"Fine." I barely heard him say. "We'll go look for Soda _without_ you, then." Pony and Two-Bit stalked off after him, jumping into his old rust-bucket, and Darry started the engine. I sighed, hopped out of my truck, then, without a word, got into Darry's.

Two-Bit, who was in the passenger's seat, glanced back at me. "Finally decided to look for your friend, Steve?" he teased.

"Shut it, Mathews." I retorted. Ponyboy was in the seat next to me, and he was looking at me funny. "What the hell do you want?" I said to him. Pony looked away quickly, looking ashamed for some reason. I smirked.

"So, where do we look first?" Two-Bit asked Darry.

"I don't know." Darry said, shaking his head. "Maybe we could go up to Buck's or something, ask if he saw anything?"

Two-Bit nodded. "Alright." he finally said.


	5. Ponyboy's POV(2)

_**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**_

We drove up to Buck's in silence, tension was in the air. I had my head pressed up against the window, staring out at all the houses and everything going by as we flew down the road. I think Darry was even going over the speed limit.

When we finally reached Buck's, we all jumped out of the truck and headed for the door. Darry knocked, loudly and rapidly, and Buck answered the door in not much else than some jeans.

"What do you want? Dallas ain't here, if you're lookin' for him." Buck said.

"We know." Darry replied, impatiently. "We ain't looking for Dally. I know he's in the cooler. We're looking for you."

"Me?" Buck laughed. "And why the hell are ya lookin' for me?"

"You know our brother, Sodapop, right?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?"

"Well, he went missing last night, and there are some clear signs he could've been hurt." Darry informed. "We wanted to ask: Did you see anything?"

I was looking around the yard, looking for something to distract myself from thinking of Soda. I saw Buck's dog. I can never remember his name, though. But he was asleep, and I tried to focus on the steady rise and fall of his chest while he breathed.

Buck paused, then stepped out of the doorway, motioning for us to come in. He lead us into a dark, damp, awful smelling room. Beer cans and food crumbs scattered the floor, obviously showing Buck held another one of his parties last night. He pointed towards some chairs, motioning for us to sit. I knew better than to, though. So, I just leaned up against a wall.

Buck disappeared behind the bar counter. A few minutes later, he emerged with some beers. He handed one to Two-Bit, whose eyes lit up immediately at the sight of it, and gulped it down.

"So," Darry began. "did you see anything last night?"

Buck pulled up a chair. "Didn't see anything, but I heard some strange noises. Sounded like screamin'. I didn't think nothin' of it till you came 'round."

Darry looked at Two-Bit, then me, then Steve hurriedly. "Is that all?" Darry stated. He was clearly trying to sound tough, but he wasn't doing too good at it. His voice cracked and was shaking a little.

Buck nodded. "That's all. Shame, too. I liked that kid." Buck sounded more like he was talking to himself than to us. He looked up at Darry. "Want me to call the cops?"

Darry shook his head. "No. I think we'll drive around a bit more. Then we'll call the cops."

"Alright, then." Buck got up. "I think y'all should get going."

Once we left, we all piled into Darry's truck, which was obviously on the verge of falling apart . I thought over what Buck said. "_Didn't see anything, but I heard some strange noises. Sounded like screamin'._ " _I liked that kid." _Buck was already talking like Soda was never coming back. I blinked back tears at the thought of it.

_No._ I thought. _Soda will come home. He's gotta._


	6. Dallas's POV

_**Dallas's P.O.V.**_

"Just get out of here." The guard said, shoving me out of the doors in the front of the police station. "Don't come back here again."

I just laughed. "Don't get your hopes too high, pig. I'll be back here next week." And with that, I strolled off. Lighting a Kool, I walked down the sidewalk. I thought I'd go to the lot, see if I can find Johnny anywhere. Finally, I reached the lot. It was pretty empty. I looked around to see if I could find Johnny, and sure enough, there he was. Curled up on that ripped up old couch on the other side of the lot.

I walked over there, and sat down, scaring Johnny. His eyes were huge as they looked around frantically, until he saw me.

"H-Hey, Dally..." he stuttered. "Out of the cooler?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah. I'm out, finally. You'd think busting up a cops windows with a stick'd get you locked up longer, though." Smirking, I handed Johnny a Kool. "Here. This'll calm ya down." He took it, and I threw him a match. I looked at him. "So, anything exciting happen?" Johnny shook his head.

"Not as far as I know." He pauses for a minute. "Ya know... Pony was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. Wanna go up to his place and check on him?"

I stood up. "Yeah. Sure." I shoved my hand in my pockets and started walking towards the Curtis' house. Johnny followed right behind me. Not bothering to knock, I burst into the room. "Hey guys." I paused. There was no one there. I shrugged. "There ont here, Johnny." Johnny frowned slightly. "How about we go up to the DX? See what's going on there?" Johnny nodded, and we both headed off in the direction of the DX.

Steve's truck was there. That's a good sign. The doors were open, too. But when I walked in, everything in the store was scattered everywhere. Broken bottles, chips, magazines.

"Fuck..." I said under my breath. Johnny looked around, his face was pale, and his eyes were larger than I've ever seen them.

"What happened?" He said after a minute.

"I dunno." After another minute of silence, I finally backed out of the store, walking back down the sidewalk. Johnny ran behind me, trying to keep up.

"Where're you going, Dally?"

"Going up to Buck's."

Johnny followed behind me quietly for the rest of the walk. I burst through the doors of Buck's bar, and he looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey Dallas..." He said. "Temporary leave from the cooler?"

"Shut up, you wiseass." I snapped at him. he looked down, and continued what he was doing.

Johnny piped up quietly from the doorway. "Buck... Did you see Sodapop or Pony or any of the Gang earlier?"

Buck looked up again. "Yeah. Darry, Pony, Two-Bit, and Steve came by earlier. Said Sodapop went missin' last night."

Johnny made a small noise of protest and shock. I couldn't believe it. Sodapop, missing?

"Bullshit, man. Sodapop ain't missing!"

Buck looked back up from whatever he was doing, clearly annoyed. "Yeah? What do you know, huh? They came by earlier, said they couldn't find Sodapop, I told 'em I heard some screaming last night, and that's it. Have _you_ seen Sodapop?"

I just glared at him. "Fuck you." I spat at him. It was all starting to come together. No one being at the Curtis' house, the state of the DX... Maybe Sodapop really was missing.

I walked back outside into the crappily kept lawn, the started on the sidewalk again. Johnny followed me, again.

"What are we gonna do, Dally?" said Johnny.

"Just shut your trap, Johnnycakes, I'm thinkin'." Johnny stayed quiet.

Well, it sure as hell looks as if they went to the DX looking for Soda, and they definitely went to Buck's. Where the hell could they be?

That's when I heard a scream coming from within a nearby building.

i ran over to the building where I heard the scream. It sounded like Soda. I burst through the doors, and sure enough, there he was, gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His face was cut and bruised, his shirt ripped in places. He saw me, and tried saying something, but it was muffled by his gag. Johnny walked in behind me, slightly out of breath.

"Dally! Slow down! What the hell was-" he saw Soda, and let out a little squeak. "S-Soda?" You alright, man?" Soda let out more muffled words.

I strode over to where Soda was tied, Johnny still tagging along behind me, yet this time he was more reluctant to approach Soda.

"Hey, Johnny." I looked up at him. He looked pretty freaked out by the state Soda was in. ""You still got that switchblade on ya?" He nodded, and I held out my hand. "Hand it over, will ya?" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his black blade. He carried that thing everywhere ever since he was jumped by those Socs. it handed it to me.

"Thanks, man." I said. He nodded again.

I started hacking at the ropes around Soda's wrists. Once they were loose, I stood and took the rag that was gagging him out of his mouth. He coughed.

"T-thanks, Dallas..." he gasped, then for some reason he grinned. "Damn thing was chokin' me!" I grinned, too.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." I said. I walked over to the doors, and pulled on the handle. It was locked. "What the hell?" I yelled. Fuming, I turned around. "Great. We're fucking locked in here." I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them and looked at Soda. "Know any way out?" He shook his head. I flipped him off.

"Hey!" Soda said weakly. He stood up, but his legs gave in, and Johnny ran over and helped him back into the chair. "Thanks Johnny." He coughed slightly. "I was kidnapped and beaten by a bunch of Socs all night. Don't go being a little prick to me, Winston."

"Socs did this!?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Soda answered, calmly. "What'd ya expect? Another Greaser? Think I'd fall down a hill, then gag and bound myself into a locked building? No way, pal." His voice was rising slightly. He never yelled, so this was new.

Johnny seemed to think this too, and backed up a bit. If Soda exploded, no one would know what he'd do. Soda took a deep breath to calm himself. Johnny stared up at me. "Leave him alone, Dally."

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him. "Don't talk back to me, you little shit." Johnny just looked down and his Converse.

"Ok." I sighed. "I guess we gotta find a way out, then?" Johnny looked up at me and nodded slightly. "Look for a window. There any windows, Soda?" Soda pointed up at a small one near the back. There's one there. It isn't very big, though." I walked over to the window, and sized it up.

"Ya know, it almost looks like Johnny could fit through. Johnny, get over here, man."

Johnny walked over, and looked at the window. He definitely could fit through it. "Look for a rock, or something." I ordered. Johnny handed me a brick. I smirked at him. "Thanks." I heaved it through the window, and the glass shattered. I took off my leather jacket, wrapped it around my hand, and knocked the remaining glass out of the corners.

"Ok, man. Here's what you gotta do. I'm gonna lift you through the window, and you're going to walk around front and open the doors. Then I'm gonna help Soda out of here. After that, we're taking him to the Curtis's place, and wait for them to come home." I instructed. He nodded again.

About five minutes later, I was pushing Johnny up through the window. Once he leaped off the sill onto the ground, he poked his head in to go over the instructions again.

"So, open the doors, get Soda out, and go to his place?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Jeez, Johnny. Yes. It isn't that complex of a plan. Now _go_ before the Socs decide to come!" At that, he disappeared around the building.


	7. Johnny's POV

_**Johnny's P.O.V.**_

I stopped at the corner that connected the back of the building and the alleyway. It sure looked dangerous in there, so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment, and continued walking. I felt like something bad was going to happen, but I kept thinking in my headrepeatedly that _I'm doing it for Soda. I'm doing it for Soda._

The alley was dark, shadows cast over the walls just made it look darker and scarier. A small rustle behind me made me jump slightly. _I'm doing it for Soda. It's all for Soda. _I buried my hands in the pockets of my jeans jacket and continued walking, head down, breaths coming out ragged. It sure seemed longer walking down the alley than it looked, Broken bottles littered the browning grass, a few crunching beneath my feet. _It's for Soda. It's for Soda._ Man, I sure was scared. I ran the last few feet of the alley into the sunlight, leaning against the building, relieved. That's when I heard the voices.

I took in a sharp intake of breath as I saw the four Socs heading in my direction. Biting my lip, I glanced back at the alley. I really didn't want to go back in there, but my chances were better there than here, but it didn't matter. The Socs had already spotted me. Pointing and jeering, they sped up their walking to get to me. I ducked into the alley, but one of the Socs grabbed the back of my jacket and dragged me out.

"Hey, grease." The one who grabbed me jeered, shoving me up against the wall. They surrounded me, wicked grins forming on their faces. "What're you doing here?" I couldn't speak. My voice seemed to be lost in my throat, because all I could let out was a small squeal of terror. The constant thoughts of _It's for Soda _turned into _Oh, god. They're gonna jump me. _

"Aww. He's scared." One of the Socs flashed a dangerous grin at me. What if they beat me and tied me up, throwing me in with Soda? They couldn't, could they? Dallas would stop them, I knew he would. He'd beat them senseless if he were out here, but of course, he was inside, waiting for me to let him out. My breathing began to become uneven and my eyes were wide with terror. I was hoping they'd let me go and I could run away, hide, but then they'd go inside and find Soda and Dallas, and Dallas would crack skulls just to come and find me. I knew he would.

A fist found it's way into my abdomen, making me squeal in pain, then a blow to my ribs. The Soc dropped his hold from my jacket, and I slid down the wall clutching my lower torso. They began kicking me, daring me to get up or else they'd beat me. I knew they would beat me anyway, so I stayed down, breathing in jagged breaths and clutching my abdomen. One of the Socs grabbed me by the hair, dragging me up and pinning me against the wall once again, a sickening crack sounded as my skull made contact with the bricks. I withheld a scream from the newly erupted pain in the back of my head. Another fist jammed itself into my gut, making me double over slightly, but then fly back into the wall from the Socs grip on my hair.

"C'mon, greaseball, fight back!" They yelled at me, kicking me in the shins and pounding my ribs and stomach. The wind was knocked out of me at least fifteen hits ago, and I was wheezing in an attempt to capture it again. The pain from the head-to-brick blow had begun to snake its way down my spine and legs, making my knees feel weak, as if they were to give out at any moment, which is exactly what they did when the Soc let me go once again. I lay there, crumpled on the ground, chest heaving and blood dripping from my nose.

"Get up!" One yelled, thrusting his foot hard into my gut, my body flying back a foot or two. "Get... Up!... Get... Up!" he kept yelling, a kick in my stomach between every word. I finally found the strength the crawl back and push myself against the wall. The Socs advanced on me, and I tried my best to fade into the wall, to disappear. I was hurting all over, my shins bruised and my insides felt like spilling out right there on the sidewalk. One of the Socs dragged me up by the arm again, thrusting me against the wall and smirking wickedly.

"Stupid greaser!" he taunted, grabbing the front of my shirt and shaking me, pounding my back against the wall repeatedly. With a final push, he let me go, throwing me into the wall once again. A squeak of pain escaped my lips, one of the many I had attempted to restrain. I toppled over, landing on my hands, trying to get back up, but my hands and knees were shaking too much, my arms giving in and making my fall over in a heap. I rolled onto my back, hand clutching my stomach and eyes shut tight. I could hear the chuffing sound of a rusty old engine go by, the brakes squealing and pulling onto the side of the road, doors slamming.

"Get away from him, you stupid Soc!" Yelled a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. The slapping sound of flesh on flesh, shouts of pain, retreating footsteps, and jeers filled the air. A large pair of hands lifted my up roughly by the shoulders. I gasped in pain, and the grip loosened.

"Johnny?" Another familiar voice. I opened my eyes slightly, and Darry sat there, eyes filled with concern and worry. A small bruise began to blossom on his cheek. "Johnny, are you alright?" I still couldn't speak, and it hurt to even move, so I sat there, not responding. Darry looked off into the distance, a scowl forming on his face.

"Damn Socs!" the scowl faded, and he looked at a figure I couldn't quite make out that had just approached.

"Johnny!" The figure spoke, voice shaking slightly. It kneeled beside me, and a face swam into view. It was Ponyboy.

"P-Pony..." I was able to stutter. Ponyboy brushed my hair out of my eyes, biting his nail and his eyebrows knitting together with worry.

"Don't worry, buddy," he said. "we beat those Socs out of here real good. They won't come back." I smiled in relief. Two more figures approached.

"And stay outta here, you filthy Socs, or we'll beat ya even worse next time!" It was Steve, and I guess the other was Two-Bit. "Hey, Johnny." Steve knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How ya feelin'?"

"S- Sod..." I coughed. "Soda."

"Soda?" Two-Bit's voice was a mix of relief and worry, sounding more like a squeak than anything. 'What about Soda, Johnnycakes?"

it was painful, but I managed to lift a shaking finger to the building that Soda and Dallas were in. "He's in there." I squeaked out, weakly. "Soda and Dallas are stuck in there." After that, I was determined to keep my mouth shut. The pain was too unbearable, and I needed a break.

Darry bit his lip and placed me down gently. "You guys watch out for Johnny, ok?" He looked at Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy, who all nodded. Darry pushed himself up and walked over to the door and pushed it open, where an exasperated Dallas shoved his way out and looked at me, confusion, shock, and anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Johnny!" He gasped, rushing to my side. I'd imagine he'd be shocked, seeing me lying there in the middle of the street, bloody, limp, and half-conscious. "Johnny," He shook my shoulder a little too harshly. "you ok, man?" I grunted in response. Dallas ran a hand through his hair, then placed it over his mouth.

"This is all my fault." he groaned. "This is all my fucking fault." He darted upwards, slamming his fist into the brick on the wall like he did whenever he was angry or agitated.

"Dally," Darry began. "how the hell could it be your fault? You didn't beat him up."

Dallas spun around to face Darry, fury blai=zing in his eyes. "No, but I'm the one who sent him outside in the first place!"

"Guys," I croaked, attempting to prop myself up on my elbows to get a better look at Dallas and Darry. "stop fightin'!" I fell back from exhaustion, Ponyboy catching me by the neck before I my head cracked against the sidewalk. Dallas and Darry looked at me, both bearing the same expression of sympathy and anger.

I saw Dallas's mouth begin to move, but I couldn't make sense of the words. The edges around my vision started to blur, the gangs' faces coming in and out of focus. I gasped and shuddered as the pain in my ribs became more apparent. I was breathing in and out at an alarming rate. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Dallas and Darry running to my side.


	8. UPDATE!

Hiya, Greasers. Just a quick update. I wo't be making any new chapters for a little while, due to the fact I think the first 6 chapters are too choppy and progress too quickly. Therefore, I'm going to re-write them. So, I hope they won't take too long. I already re-wrote the first chapter, but it isn't posted yet. :) Thank you all for your support, and I hope you all like the story so far! You guys are wonderfull and really, really tuff!


End file.
